Temporary
by Iapetus
Summary: While Anissina looks for a cure to the Winncott poison, Gwendal makes new sleeping arrangements.  Written for the 'springkink' LJ community.


A/N: I recently realized that I never posted this story on my account. Written originally for the LJ community 'springkink.' The prompt was: Gwendal/Gunther: Plushie Play - "I could feel him blush."

Feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

><p>"Gwendal!"<p>

The mazoku twitched, and eyed all possible exits for escape; there were none. He shouldn't be trying to escape Anissina at the moment, but old habits were a hard thing to break.

She had spotted him now, having turned the corner. One of the tapestries swayed slightly as she walked in front of it. "Gwendal, his majesty is asking for you."

Gwendal blinked for a moment, but then nodded. For a simple summons, he hadn't expected Anissina to fetch him. They walked together back in the direction she came.

"Gunther's spirit is completely stabilized now," she commented. "I had expected him to take longer to control his new body, but he was so determined! And it seems so magnified in such a small body."

"Gunther provides good council and is an excellent fighter," Gwendal said. "I am sure his soul would reflect that when condensed into a smaller area." Somehow, this also equated to gifting the advisor lazar-beamed eyes and the ability to fly. Many of the servants were already crying when they observed the rebuilding that would have to be done in tiny doll Gunther's wake. Gwendal thought it was certainly not cute at all.

The doll had been working on him strangely since Anissina had revealed the temporary body. He had caught a smirk on her face shortly after the revealing – during one of the moments everyone else was diving for cover as Gunther discovered his powers. He knew what she had meant by that, and it therefore made her the cruelest woman in the world by default. The others hadn't caught it, even later.

"It's a valid theory. I wonder what would happen then if we put his majesty into a doll…" Gwendal knew that look too, and he suddenly feared for his king.

"It probably would not be nearly as impressive as you would expect, except if it happened while the maou has taken him over." To Gwendal's left, a tapestry shuddered.

"You're right! But how to go about it…" The image of the maou using a horde of doll Gunthers as a weapon suddenly flashed in Gwendal's mind. He knew he would have nightmares about this for weeks.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for this," Gunther said.<p>

The door closed with a click of the lock, and Gwendal pinched the bridge of his nose. A pounding headache threatened to overtake him, and spoil any sleep he might attempt to get that evening.

"It's nothing," Gwendal said dismissively. "I imagine that your room looks much bigger in your current state."

"And his majesty refused my offer to protect him at night! Not that I doubt Wolfram's military training, but…"

"His majesty will get no sleep if his whole counsel tries to share his bedroom. Your skills are appreciated elsewhere." As he spoke, he looked on his shelf. Gunther flew around his head.

"Share his bedroom? Share his bedroom? You make it sound so scandalous!" Gunther's doll voice was something that Gwendal was still not used to. For a moment, the doll settled on his shoulder, and Gwendal could swear he could feel the warmth of a blush. "Of course, I would be willing to do anything if his majesty asked it! Wouldn't you?"

Turning his head away, Gwendal did his best to avoid the question. In response, Gunther took flight.

"Gunther, I can't prepare your bed if you keep on speeding around like that." Grabbing the basket he usually kept his knitting in, he carefully – lovingly, even – removed the contents and set them on the surface of his immaculately kept desk.

"Oh! Sorry. What were you planning?"

"If you wish to play the role of infiltrator, it would be best that you have the proper entourage." Several of his stuffed animals were in the basket now. The bearbee one took the place of honor at the front; it was the one he finished the most recently.

It surprised Gwendal when Gunther was quiet for a few moments. He chanced a glance at the doll expression, and he saw the doll smiling. Gwendal felt his cheeks warm then, which was something he wasn't expecting. For a moment, Gwendal imagined Gunther's real body by his side instead of a doll. He was grateful for the low light.

Changing his mind, Gwendal took many of the plushies out of the basket and set them on the spare pillow on his bed. Gunther would fit in well here.

"This is only temporary," he said quickly. "Until your body is back."

He was grateful for the lack of Gunther's usual tone of voice. "Of course."


End file.
